The Bittersweet Hatred
by dreamer-skye
Summary: Ria Trepe has an aura of elegance around her; a beauty with brains. An instructor in the Garden. What else more could a gal want but ... something is missing ... somewhere ...until one day a mysterious youth steps into her life... and unravels the mystery
1. Chp.1 Ria's Introduction

Disclaimer: You know the stuff people say.  
  
1 The Bittersweet Hatred  
  
Ria Trepe has an aura of elegance around her; a beauty with brains. An instructor in the Garden. What else more could a gal want but ... something is missing ... somewhere ...until one day a mysterious youth steps into her life... and unravels the mystery to the answers she yearned so much...Set in 3000 years after FF VIII.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Ria's Introduction  
  
  
  
As I recalled that dark gloomy night, when my beloved "mother" was passing onto another world. She said words that left an aura of mystery that till this every day, 2 years after her death I could still vividly remember. The bittersweet memory had struck me and left a deep painful scar on my heart and it would never be erased, leaving a crystal-clear impression of that past …  
  
My sick and dying "mother" lay on the soft silken bed and tried to have some friendly small talk with me but the plain truth was that I was far too upset to be cheered up. However towards the end of this, she broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably into my arms and I felt extremely guilty.  
  
" … … Ria … I'm … I'm … Sorry …"  
  
" No! I… I should be the one sorry! I'm Sorry for making you unhappy!"  
  
" … … You don't understand … Have ...have you ever wondered why … why your surname is Trepe instead of … …being the same as mine …"  
  
" … Yes …"  
  
" … Your …real mother left you with me… because of some difficulties…"  
  
" … … You're … YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOTHER!!!!!!"  
  
" … Indeed …Ria … Quistis … Quistis Trepe is your mother …"  
  
"NO!!!…No!!!!! ... No …I … I don't understand!!!!"  
  
" … Time is running out for me … I…Don't hold it against your …real parents … The time will come whereby you'll understand everything … Then the cycle will be completed … We don't belong here in this time … I'm sure you'll go back there one day … Hopefully this would not come to a bad end … tell your father … his sis is sorry …"  
  
" … I don't understand …you're my aunt? …"  
  
" … You'll understand one day … but the time is not ripe …"  
  
" … … Promise … promise me you'll end this vengeance with peace…"  
  
" I … I … ye… Yeah … Sure …"  
  
" … …Thank …thank you…"  
  
Those were her last words … Her name was Ellone …  
  
Since her death, nothing in life mattered more to me other than my job and … of course the mysterious last words of hers that made me feel so … sad. Loneliness filled my heart everyday, with no one to care for me. Hearing the wondrous chatter of the students as they filled out of the classroom … reminded me of how much alone, I was. The only thing that made my lonely life fulfilling was trying to figure out the mystery … however even though I've said so much nothing was being done.  
  
  
  
I crave that feeling, that devotion and that love I was deprived of … and the more I thought about it, the more I realized the emotion of love was strong in my heart. Pining for the one it belonged to, wanting to be expressed to the one my heart had yearned for. Yet even though, I've been on a couple of dates but I've never really been on a serious relationship.  
  
What was love to me? Pain and sorrow, I guess? A mother's love, a guy's affection, sibling love. I have never really felt the true meaning and feeling of love. Even though I called Ellone, mother, she never did treated me as of hers. I guess I know why now… Guys … They were everywhere but I was cheated once, twice and that's enough! I … I don't have any siblings…nor father nor mother … I was all alone … …  
  
GFs erase your memory …but why wouldn't they remove this painful burden of knowing there was no one there for me? … Girls my age simply refused to gossip or talk to me … they thought I was superior to them…because I'm an instructor? But I'm just like them!!! Why can't they understand?  
  
This feeling would fade slowly and suddenly it would appear again in a flash… Painfully I realized with a start, the only way to rid these feelings was to discover the truth behind Ellone's words and find out who was the one I was pinning for throughout these adolescent years …three words that mean more then life itself…I love you, and the unknown face behind these words … …  
  
  
  
  


	2. Chp 2: Exhaustion

Disclaimer: You Know What They Say …  
  
GFs erase your memory …but why wouldn't they remove this painful burden of knowing there was no one there for me? … Girls my age simply refused to gossip or talk to me … they thought I was superior to them…because I'm an instructor? But I'm just like them!!! Why can't they understand?  
  
This feeling would fade slowly and suddenly it would appear again in a flash… Painfully I realized with a start, the only way to rid these feelings was to discover the truth behind Ellone's words and find out who was the one I was pinning for throughout these adolescent years …three words that mean more then life itself…I love you, and the unknown face behind these words … …  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: Exhaustion… …  
  
  
  
I spurn around and gasped, this was the legendary Balamb Garden whose long-line of brave SeeD battled endlessly against evil. Balamb Garden was rich with history and not only was an educational sanctuary; it was a historical site too.  
  
I strolled along the stylish marble corridors; I still had some time to explore the area. I managed to convince Esthar Garden's Headmaster Jacob to allow me to be transferred here to teach.  
  
In the beginning when the renowned Sorceress Edea created SeeD and Garden in the region of 3000 years ago, there were only 3 Gardens, Balamb, Galbadia and Trabia. The earliest garden was set up was Balamb. Now there are six Gardens to protect the world with Balamb, Galbadia, Trabia, Esthar, Deling and the latest Dollet. (Dollet Garden is only 124 years old.)  
  
All right, enough of Garden Histories. Balamb Garden may be the oldest garden around but it is totally chic in comparison to the other Gardens. Suddenly I heard the thunderous chatter of students behind me. I …I was reminded of Esthar Garden …  
  
I frowned and for a split second I wondered what was I doing. Esthar Garden founded approximately 1274 years ago… My career started off there … my childhood days spent there … I studied there … It was my … my home …since… since I was born … … I … and I left it … …  
  
I felt a burning anguish rupture out of me, my eyes welled up … with what I suppose was tears. I'm … perplexed … someone please enlightened me! I … I … I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and I kneeled down trying to calm myself down…  
  
A cool soothing hand placed itself on my trembling form. In an instance, I experienced a cold wash over my emotions and I refrained myself from weeping again. These days I felt so worn out, broken up from all these inexplicable thoughts that I couldn't think straight. I was suffering from an emotional breakdown … …  
  
I turned to see the face of stranger who placed the comforting hand on me. All of a sudden, I felt weak and underwent a falling sensation. I sensed myself falling onto the stout arms of the stranger with a dull thud.  
  
The last thing I recalled seeing was … a young man with the most mesmerizing dark sea blue eyes, with his brunette floppy hair with a tinge of red. His striking face with a look of anxiety on… … Thereafter all I saw was vast void darkness.  
  
  
  
Brightness … Urg … What was this? I sat up in a bed and shook my head. I was in a daze. Where was this? It seemed like an Infirmary… …  
  
" Hello. I'm Doctor Ayuri Nitta. Call me Ayuri or Ayu if you want." Said a young lady clad in white and she smiled warm-heartedly.  
  
"… … Ok … why am I here?" I asked.  
  
"… … Physically you're aright but … emotionally … you are suffering …"  
  
" … … An emotional breakdown? …"  
  
"Yes… Basically… Try not to think too much… that might help a little …"  
  
" … … Yeah … Sure I'll try …"  
  
" You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
" … Yes …Oh no! I-"  
  
"-Instructor Ria Trepe… relax"  
  
" How do you know my name?"  
  
" I saw your I.D. sigh… You better learn to relax more or … you might suffer from an emotional breakdown again … and don't worry so much… The headmaster is on the way here…"  
  
" … …Doctor Ayuri… thank you …"  
  
" Yah … Sure … no problem …you were unconscious for 'bout an hour or so…"  
  
" … …Doctor? Who was that student just now? …"  
  
" Oh! That! He's Vic, a new transferee like you. But he's a student."  
  
" … …Oh …" I exclaimed.  
  
At that moment, the headmaster, Ritchie Lucas walked in looking, worried with Vic by his side striding. Vic … …  
  
" Welcome To Balamb Garden, Miss Ria Trepe …"  
  
" Good Afternoon Headmaster Richie. I'm sorry that I … I…"  
  
" No … no It's okay! People suffer from all kind of things…"  
  
" I'm still …sorry… Perhaps you would permit me to work tomorrow.."  
  
" Ria … Dispense with the ceremony… No… You're still unfit for work…"  
  
"But… Headmaster Ritchie …"  
  
" … You have suffered quite some bit… Work? … I think it would be better if you mingle with the students and the SeeDs for some time first … to get used to the work …"  
  
" … Erm … Okay then …" I answered reluctantly.  
  
" … Hmm… meanwhile … stay at the Infirmary for the night and tomorrow… I'll get someone to take you around. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah … sure thanks"  
  
Ritchie stared at Vic and suddenly said, much to my delight, "Vic… Would you mind bringing Ria around tomorrow?"  
  
"… … Sure" he said.  
  
Inside of me I was overflowing with joy, I wondered why. Before they left, I made eye contact with Vic, his eyes seemed devoid of emotions. And I could feel him stared deep into my soul … … I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see him again … Out of the blue, my seemingly empty life seemed beautiful again… Why? I don't understand… But instead of feeling immense pain when I didn't understand anything, I felt light-hearted this time … … 


End file.
